


В группе риска

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto, Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: – Здравствуй, Ракун-сити, – пробормотал Наруто, разглядывая мрачные окрестности за окном автомобиля. Обветшалые дома, мусор и вездесущий песок. А ещё трупы. Много. На обочинах, во дворах и прямо на дороге – только успевай огибать. Не хотелось, чтобы полуразложившиеся и обглоданные останки намотались на шины.– Как думаешь, что могло тут случиться?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soul_of_Black_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/gifts).



> Бета: Soul of Black Raven, Акрум
> 
> AU по миру фильма "Обитель зла - 3" и частично "Обитель зла - 1". Здесь Ракун-сити не стерли с лица земли.
> 
> Фик писался на ББ по Наруто. Выражаю огромную благодарность моим иллюстраторам Elle-r и Caelestia. А так же черная и колючая:3 за приятное дополнение.  
> Спасибо вам, ребята!
> 
> Арты от Caelestia  
> https://postimg.org/image/xyvrhdc4p/  
> https://postimg.org/image/l67nhg0ix/  
> Арты от Elle-r:  
> http://postimg.org/image/jtpyfk33d/  
> http://postimg.org/image/6fhgx9lt5/  
> Арты от черная и колючая:  
> https://radikal.ru/lfp/s001.radikal.ru/i195/1406/7d/171caa5178b6.jpg/htm  
> https://radikal.ru/lfp/s005.radikal.ru/i212/1406/0f/699d7d7bdb08.jpg/htm

– Здравствуй, Ракун-сити, – пробормотал Наруто, разглядывая мрачные окрестности за окном автомобиля. Обветшалые дома, мусор и вездесущий песок. А ещё трупы. Много. На обочинах, во дворах и прямо на дороге – только успевай огибать. Не хотелось, чтобы полуразложившиеся и обглоданные останки намотались на шины.  
– Как ты думаешь, что могло тут случиться? – отвлекаясь от местного пейзажа, он обратился к Итачи.  
– Вирус Т, надо думать, – полусонно отозвался тот. Судя по виду Итачи, его мало что беспокоило. – Хотя, трупы трупов… чего только не бывает.  
– Вот именно! Меня интересует, какого черта они по второму разу ими стали, – Наруто осторожно объехал очередного мертвеца, – мало верится, что здесь побывал столь удачливый стрелок.  
– Даже самого удачливого хватит разве что на пару десятков. А потом у него кончатся патроны, и его сожрут.  
– И почему ты такой пессимист? – усмехнулся Наруто, но на душе было неспокойно. Слишком уж тихо вокруг. А ведь они проехали уже достаточно большое расстояние, чтобы все оставшиеся в городе мертвецы увязались следом. Очень хотелось поверить в мифического стрелка, но Наруто не раз видел, как быстро заканчивается их путь. Укусом, дулом в рот и разлетевшимися мозгами. Это в лучшем случае. Некоторые ублюдки скрывали свои провалы до последнего.  
Да и по-любому, столько трупов даже для целой команды чересчур много.  
– Смотри, относительно целый, – Итачи указал на обочину, – притормози-ка.  
– Я надеюсь, ты не забыл, для чего мы здесь? – Наруто покосился на Итачи и нехотя остановился.  
– Бензин, продукты, – безразлично перечислил тот.– Но заглянуть в лаборатории я был бы не против.  
– Только не говори, что знаешь, где вход, – простонал Наруто. Только экскурсии по "Амбрелле", ему не хватало!  
– Принцип их расположения везде одинаков, – пояснил Итачи и вылез из автомобиля. Наруто наблюдал, как тот подошёл к распластавшемуся на земле трупу, наклонился, что-то с интересом разглядывая. Нервно усмехнувшись тому, что сейчас самое время для неожиданностей в виде какой-нибудь твари, в которую внезапно превратится мёртвый, Наруто достал пистолет и вышел следом.  
Рассматривать то, что некогда было человеком, не хотелось. Пусть на подобное Наруто за свою жизнь успел насмотреться, оно все равно вызывало отвращение.  
– Это ты называешь – целый? – все-таки мельком кинув взгляд вниз, спросил он, отмечая белеющие кости среди месива мяса.  
– Ну, умер он явно не от того, что кому-то понравились его конечности.  
– Ага, от голода загнулся. За едой бежать нечем. Или, может, это он сам и…  
– Они не едят друг друга, – с учительскими нотками в голосе ответил Итачи.– Помоги мне перевернуть его.  
– Зачем?  
– Посмотрим, что с другой стороны.  
Мысленно Наруто обложил напарника матом, но все-таки подпихнул мыском ботинка тяжёлое тело, помогая ему перекатиться на бок.  
– Ни фига себе, – против воли вырвалось у Наруто, когда его взгляд упал на затылок. Половины головы не было, а оставшееся оказалось полым внутри.  
– Зомби друг друга не жрут, – задумчиво повторил Итачи, – да и особой страсти к мозгам у них замечено не было.  
– И где они, по-твоему? – ещё чуть-чуть, и можно будет распрощаться с и так скромным завтраком.  
– Выскребли. Видишь, там царапины на костях. Внутри. Как от когтя.  
– И очень большого, – Наруто отодвинулся от странного тела, – разберёмся с бензином и валим?  
– Было бы неплохо узнать, что его так выпотрошило. И посмотреть на других.– Итачи залез обратно в машину.– Но вначале я хочу есть.  
– Ананас или фасоль? – Наруто сел рядом. Он искренне не понимал, как Итачи так спокойно говорит о еде, едва не поковырявшись руками в полугнилом трупе.  
– Ананас.  
– На одних фруктах далеко не уедешь, – Наруто скептически оглядел фигуру Итачи.– Тебе не кажется, что стоило бы разнообразить меню?  
– Если ты мне предложишь что-то помимо консервов – буду рад. А фасоль я терпеть не могу, сам знаешь.  
– И даже знаю почему, – Наруто не удержался от издёвки.  
– Я не виноват, что у меня такой избирательный желудок, – Итачи пожал плечами. – И вообще, чего стоим, кого ждём? А то вдруг дождёмся.  
Наруто тут же вспомнил, что вокруг полно трупов, которые неизвестно как ими стали. Желание убраться из чёртова города стало почти нестерпимым. Трусом он себя не считал, но хорошо знал, что дольше всех живут не самые смелые, а самые осмотрительные.  
Да и терять ещё больше времени было глупо.  
  
– Дыра, – констатировал Итачи, осматривая пыльную комнату в мотеле.  
– Лучше, чем в машине, – кровать под весом Наруто печально скрипнула.  
Сегодня явно был не их день. Ни бензина, ни продуктов, ничего. И это, пожалуй, не самое плохое в сложившейся ситуации. Гораздо хуже было то, что бак старого, но верного джипа почти опустел, а солнце медленно спустилось к горизонту, заливая город красно-оранжевым светом. Происходящее напоминало ужастики, которые Наруто любил ещё в прежней жизни. Если бы он знал, что доживёт до того момента, когда фантазии режиссёров станут реальностью, то смотрел бы исключительно комедии.  
Итачи тем временем закончил осмотр территории и, разложив карту города, прихваченную из разорённого магазина, начал что-то отмечать на ней карандашом.  
– Заправки, – ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Наруто, свесившегося с кровати.  
– На главных улицах искать бесполезно. Их все уже давно подчистили. Во дворах что-нибудь есть?  
– Ищу, – Итачи убрал за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь, – но мне кажется, придётся наведаться в Улей.  
– Куда? – название было смутно знакомым, но Наруто никак не мог припомнить – откуда.  
– Местное отделение "Амбреллы".  
– Может, все-таки без этого? – Наруто поморщился, – да и где ты там найдёшь бензин?  
– В японском отделении была своя заправка. Не вижу причин, почему здесь не может быть так же.  
– Наверное, потому что мы не в Японии, – тяжело вздохнув, Наруто перевернулся на бок – в этой Америке всё не как у людей.  
– Ты ещё скажи, что американские зомби хуже, – Итачи мягко улыбнулся и пересел на кровать.– Я уверен, что принцип постройки везде был одинаковым.  
– С чего бы? – Наруто это казалось странным. Или, по крайней мере, недоказуемым.  
– В европейском подразделении вход на засекреченные уровни был там же, где и у нас.  
– Та-ак! – Наруто тут же встал и склонился над Итачи, – разве мы говорили не о бензине?  
– Ну да, – Итачи непонимающе захлопал глазами, словно сама невинность.  
– А при чём тогда засекреченные уровни? Там есть топливо? Там есть еда?! Там ничего нет, кроме бактериологической заразы!  
– Не злись, – Итачи спокойно, но настойчиво оттолкнул его, – ещё там должны быть лекарства. Возможно, оружие. Я думаю, Улей разворовать не успели. Вряд ли туда кто сунулся бы по доброй воле.  
– Кроме тебя, – мрачно констатировал Наруто, понимая, что отговаривать бесполезно. Чаще всего Итачи предпочитал исполнять, нежели отдавать распоряжения. Но если уж ему что-то взбредало в голову, то помешать исполнению задуманного можно было только хорошим ударом по голове или сломанными ногами, чтобы далеко не ушёл. Наруто, после одного инцидента, отказался от столь радикальных методов, поэтому с самодеятельностью напарника просто смирялся.  
– И, если получится, я хотел бы разобраться с телами, – добавил Итачи после недолго молчания, – все-таки зомби – это уже привычная угроза, а вот то, что их так укатало…  
С этим пришлось согласиться. Мало ли что могло таиться в недрах корпорации. К тому же, их группа с горсткой выживших сейчас стояла недалеко от города. И неизвестной угрозе ничто не мешало перейти на более питательный рацион.  
Но желание лезть в Улей от этого сильнее не становилось.  
  
Сидеть в дозоре – не слишком весёлое занятие. Особенно, если устал и не прочь сам поспать. Наруто давно привык к бессонным ночам, но комфорта от этого не прибавлялось.  
Самым утомительным была скука. Она могла свалить с ног кого угодно.  
Взгляд зацепился за вяло шевелящееся тело на кровати. Итачи перевернулся набок, и теперь его рука свешивалась, почти касаясь пола кончиками пальцев.  
Наруто задумчиво посмотрел на напарника, борясь с иррациональным желанием перевернуть того на спину, чтобы поутру не слушать жалоб, что всё затекло, но так ничего и не сделал.  
  
Остаток ночи, как и её начало, прошёл тихо, и Наруто разозлился. Кто его дёрнул вызваться дежурить первым. Знал же, что, если Итачи заснёт, разбудить его будет нереально. Так и вышло: Наруто всю ночь провёл бодрствовал в обнимку с "Разенганом", как он окрестил свой пистолет. Один на один со своими мыслями, от легкости которых не осталось и следа.  
Он не переставал удивляться, как Итачи вообще удалось выжить. Мало того, что некогда тот работал на "Амбреллу", что в современном мире было подобно смертному приговору, так ещё и спал, как младенец, ничего не опасаясь. Наруто считал, что инстинкт самосохранения у того атрофировался благодаря корпорации. А как объяснить то, что учёные создали Т-вирус? Точно не здравым умом.  
В их маленькой группе Итачи не любили, но терпели. Слишком мало народа осталось, чтобы разбрасываться здоровыми людьми. А уж теми, кто худо-бедно умеет оказывать медицинскую помощь и без судороги стреляет в заражённых, которые не смогли этого сделать сами, и подавно.  
Вздохнув, Наруто припомнил, что рация накрылась в предыдущей поездке на променад, а достать запчасти не удалось. Он не тешил себя надеждой, что их долгое отсутствие заставит кого-то волноваться. Его и самого недолюбливали. Все-таки личный охранник Учихи Итачи со времён "Амбреллы".  
Он понимал, что, если однажды они не вернутся вовсе, никто переживать не станет, даже несмотря на все минусы от их потери. Скорее уж – вздохнут с облегчением. Грустно, но факт.  
– А? Что? Уже утро? – сонно спросил Итачи, вырывая Наруто из рефлексии.  
– Да.  
– Все тихо?  
– А ты как думаешь? – Наруто закатил глаза.  
– Я спал, откуда мне знать, – парировал Итачи, чем вызвал у него нервный смешок.  
– Собирайся. Нам бы быстрее закончить. – Убрав пистолет в кобуру, Наруто подошёл к окну, выглядывая наружу. Никого. – Не нравится мне все это.  
– Да, – покладисто согласился Итачи, – и надо будет по магазинам пройтись. Есть хочу.  
Наруто резко обернулся, борясь между двумя желаниями – наорать или рассмеяться.  
– Что? – не понял Итачи, – может, именно сегодня мы сдохнем. Но это же не повод ходить голодным?  
Второе желание победило.  
  
Небольшой супермаркет ничем не отличался от любого другого. Ряды полок, покрытых слоем пыли и песка, уходили в полумрак. Наруто остановился на пороге, жестом показывая Итачи сделать то же самое, и прислушался.  
– Пошли, – шепотом бросил он, ступая на потрескавшиеся плитки. С неприятным звуком хрустнуло стекло.  
Наруто сразу двинулся в сторону подсобки. Если где-то и осталась еда в этом богом забытом месте, то точно не на виду. Стараясь идти как можно тише, он то и дело поглядывал по сторонам. Не нравился ему этот магазин. Наруто и сам не понимал – почему. Возможно, из-за того, что был уже черт знает каким по счету, и ему просто надоело тратить время на бесполезные поиски. Давно ясно: все, что могли из города растащить – уже растащили.  
Из-за спины раздался грохот, сопровождающийся коротким звоночком и железным скрежетом.  
– Спокойно, это я! – произнес Итачи за долю секунды до того, как дуло пистолета упёрлось ему в лоб. Медленно поднял руки, в одной из которых был зажат обломок кирпича, и криво усмехнулся.  
– Я не мертвый, сэр. Я просто хотел ограбить кассу.  
– Когда-нибудь я тебя все-таки пристрелю, – Наруто вытер проступивший на лбу пот. – Нашёл что-то?  
– Деньги, – коротко ответил Итачи, встряхивая вынутую из аппарата кассу. Монеты, судя по звону, тяжело загрохотали о железные стенки, – бумажные тоже есть. И даже неплохо сохранившиеся.  
– Ну и зачем? – Наруто не находил объяснений поступку Итачи. В новом мире бумага, за которую раньше убивали и устраивали войны, стала не больше чем мусором.  
– Всегда мечтал это сделать, – поставив коробку на стол, Итачи еле слышно чертыхнулся и наклонился. Последовал неприятный хруст.  
– Что там? – Наруто не стал дожидаться ответа, в два шага оказавшись у нужной двери. Дернув ручку на себя и с удивлением обнаружив, что та заперта, он примерился, куда лучше ударить.  
– Крысы, – брезгливо пробормотал Итачи, и с его стороны послышалось шуршание, – и бутылка с водой!  
– Так крысы или вода? – без особого интереса спросил Наруто и, отступив назад, с одного удара высадил дверь. В подсобке что-то загремело, попадало с глухим звоном, и из чёрного провала на месте двери пахнуло приторно-сладким. До тошноты.  
– Твою ж мать, – уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя, он отошел подальше, – там кто-то сдох.  
Возле порога, на границе между светом и тенью, с тихим шорохом мелькнуло что-то маленькое. Напрягшись, Наруто повернулся в пол-оборота к злополучной двери, вслушиваясь в происходящее в темноте: непонятное цоканье и шелест.  
– Наруто, – позвал Итачи.  
– Подожди, – ему было не до очередных находок напарника. В подсобке, которая, судя по едва различимой лестнице, спускающейся вниз, была в подвале, что-то явно происходило.  
– Наруто, – настойчиво повторил Итачи, – крысы.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов, буро-серая тушка выползла на свет и остановилась, пошевеливая усами. Странная крыса. Наруто никак не мог сообразить, что с ней не так.  
– Они заражены, – голосом диктора, рассказывающего о погоде, пояснил Итачи. И тогда Наруто увидел: мутные белки глаз, бурые пятна на шкуре – не что иное, как засохшая кровь. Выстрел прозвучал в ту же секунду, как сознание вспомнило, что не только люди стали жертвами вируса.  
– Ты идиот, – Итачи оказался рядом почти мгновенно, – тратить патроны на это?  
Наруто и сам понял, что гораздо проще было бы раздавить тварь ботинком. Цокот становился громче и ближе.  
– По-моему, сейчас они все будут здесь. Надо чем-то перегородить…  
Дверь, как назло, ввалилась внутрь и теперь лежала на боку, зацепившись за нижнюю петлю. Попытаться её поднять и поставить на место? Наруто не был уверен, что на это хватит времени. Следом за первой выскочили еще две.  
– Ты румбу танцевать умеешь? – нервно усмехнулся Итачи, опуская ботинок на голову одной из них.  
– В ней, кажется, были змеи, – последовав примеру, Наруто припечатал к полу вторую.  
– Без разницы, одинаково – гадость.  
Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, Наруто не увидел ничего, что могло бы загородить проход, из которого вылезало пополнение мертвых крыс. Они пока медлили, принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь, но Наруто думал – ненадолго.  
– Подожди, – отфутболив очередную серую дрянь обратно к сородичам, Наруто кинулся к кассе.  
– Быстрее, – процедил Итачи.  
Судорожно сгребая в карманы выцветшие банкноты, Наруто поглядывал на друга, который только что размазал очередную черепушку. Крысы осмелели, и возле ног Итачи их было уже несколько. Они безрезультатно пытались прокусить толстую кожу ботинка и забраться выше. Со стороны казалось, что Итачи действительно танцевал какой-то дикий и немного жутковатый танец.  
Доллары горели хорошо. Завоняло паленой шерстью. Итачи шарахнулся в сторону, стряхивая с ботинка крысу.  
– Подвал! – оставив позади мечущихся подожжённых крыс, Итачи ринулся в подсобку, доставая из кармана фонарик.  
– Стой! – Наруто попытался ухватить того за руку, но не успел. Итачи взбрело в голову спуститься по лестнице? Его там наверняка поджидало целое полчище серых тварей! Но тот остановился, высветив висящий на стене ящик.  
Точно! Хлопнув себя по лбу, Наруто поспешил к Итачи, уже не обращая внимания на беззвучно копошащиеся останки под ногами. Обычно в таких помещениях хранили не только коробки с едой, но и разную бытовую химию.  
– Нашел что-нибудь? – Наруто посмотрел Итачи через плечо. Тот вынул из шкафчика пластиковую бутылку с чем-то мутным. Открутив крышку, Итачи слегка махнул ладонью над горлышком.  
– Это еще хуже, чем из подвала, – простонал Наруто, смаргивая выступившие слезы. Судя по запаху, жидкость когда-то была растворителем, и, насколько Наруто помнил, всегда воняла изрядно. Однако сейчас запах перешибал даже трупную вонь.  
Кипа газет, куча тряпок в углу, деревянные ступеньки, на которых уже сидели в непонятном ожидании крысы, – на большее содержимого бутылки не хватило. Оставалось надеяться на иссушающий воздух пустыни.  
Толкнув Итачи к выходу, Наруто поджег оставшиеся купюры и кинул их на груду тряпья. Оно вспыхнуло мгновенно, огонь лизнул влажный пол и перекинулся на лестницу. Всех крыс пожар, наверное, не уничтожит, но часть из них – точно. Дальше смотреть не было смысла, стоило уходить, пока крысы не начали вновь бросаться на них, ведь боли твари не чувствовали.  
  
– Жарко, – Итачи обмахнулся шляпой, добытой в очередном магазине.  
Уже пару часов они безрезультатно обходили попадающиеся на пути к окраине заправки и придорожные супермаркеты. Единственный улов – бутылка воды, которая чудесным образом обнаружилась под столом кассира.  
– Если в твоём Улье мы не найдём бензин, то нам кранты, – мрачно заметил Наруто, подсчитывая, сколько времени может занять возвращение к лагерю.  
– Если мы вообще найдём этот Улей.– Водрузив шляпу на голову, Итачи развернул перед носом карту.– По моим прикидкам, есть три места, где может располагаться вход. Было бы неплохо угадать с первого раза.  
– Было бы отлично вообще угадать, – зло бросил Наруто.– И не ты ли меня вчера убеждал, что везде всё одинаково?  
– О, смотри, ещё один труп!  
Чем ближе они подходили к черте города, тем больше находилось повторно умерших. Отсутствие мозга никому не шло на пользу.  
– Нехорошая тенденция, – Итачи замер над телом, что-то высматривая, – тут кое-что интересное.  
– Когда ты так говоришь, мне становится не по себе, – Наруто глянул, куда показывал Итачи.  
– И как тебе?  
– Вот теперь мне точно не по себе. Сомнительно, что эти следы принадлежат белой и пушистой собачке.  
Вмятины на песке чем-то напоминали отпечатки лап ящерицы, очень большой и, судя по глубине, достаточно тяжёлой.  
– Песок, Наруто.  
– Что – песок? – он усиленно пытался вспомнить какое-нибудь безобидное животное, имеющее такие странные лапы. В голову упорно приходил варан, но те здесь никогда не водились.  
– Следы не занесло песком. Оно тут было недавно.  
Наруто внутренне поёжился и решительно достал "Разенган". Что бы там ни было – расслабляться нельзя.  
– Пойдём по следу?  
– Нет, нам прямо, – Итачи снова зашуршал картой, – точно прямо. Пару миль и будем на месте.  
– Пара миль, – Наруто усмехнулся,– всего-то.  
  
Идти было нелегко, дорога окончательно скрылась под слоем песка. Если в городе дома худо-бедно защищали от ветра, то за чертой царила пустыня. Жаркая и сухая.  
– А тебе не надоело все это? – Наруто до рези в глазах всмотрелся вдаль, – бензин, консервы, этот чёртов вирус. Рано или поздно он и до нас доберётся.  
– Когда это случится – я могу рассчитывать на пулю в лоб от тебя? – Итачи словно о погоде говорил, легко и безразлично.  
– А сам?  
– Боюсь промахнуться, – на этот раз в голосе послышалась улыбка.  
– Ну, в упор ты стреляешь не так уж плохо. А если найдём тебе очки, то и на расстоянии сможешь.  
– Выбью себе плечо отдачей. Особенно с твоим Пустынным Орлом.  
– Это "Разенган"! – Наруто крепче сжал пистолет. – Не обзывай его плешивой птицей!  
– Ты орла-то хоть раз видел?  
– Видел. Как раз на днях одного подстрелил. Дохлого. Так что ничего хорошего в нем не было.  
– Живые они вполне милые, – не согласился Итачи, – хотя таких мы уже не увидим.  
– Вот я и спрашиваю – тебе не надоело? – Наруто не часто задавался этим вопросом, но иногда накатывало. Постоянный бег наперегонки со смертью выматывал. Иногда он даже завидовал Итачи, спокойно спящему ночами, потому что сам давно так не мог. Просыпался от любого шороха, сразу же хватаясь за пистолет.  
– Я тоже отчасти виноват в том, что случилось, – тихо произнёс Итачи, – пусть я и не работал над созданием этого вируса, но я знал о нем. Тогда я ничего не смог бы сделать, даже если бы у меня была возможность. Знаешь, никто не предполагал, что все может зайти так далеко.  
– Ты не ответил, – повторил Наруто, сам не зная зачем. Наверное, просто усталость давала о себе знать, и он попытался слить на Итачи своё не самое лучшее настроение.  
– Не надоело. Я не хочу умирать. И не хочу, чтобы умирали другие. А ты?  
– У нас нет будущего. Мы сражаемся ни за что, – Наруто пожал плечами, – но и сложить руки после всего, что мы пережили, кажется верхом идиотизма. Хотя иногда и возникает такое желание, чего уж там.  
– На тебя это не похоже, – Итачи недовольно нахмурился, – тебе солнце голову не напекло? А то могу шляпу дать.  
– Блин, Итачи, я серьёзно, между прочим!  
– Я тоже. Так дать шляпу?  
– Иди ты, – желание пожаловаться на жизнь исчезло так же неожиданно, как и появилось. За что Наруто любил Итачи, так это за способность парой фраз отбить всю охоту предаваться пессимизму.  
Следующие минут десять прошли в тишине, а потом за песчаным холмом они наконец-то увидели небольшой каменный особняк.  
– Это оно?  
– Вот сейчас и узнаем. – Итачи прибавил шагу.  
  
Наруто с трудом верилось, что они угадали с первого раза. Такая удача случалась нечасто, и потому беспокоила.  
– Что-то не вижу я тут никакой бензоколонки, – Наруто оглядел пустынный двор и теперь настороженно смотрел в тёмный проем распахнутых дверей.  
Итачи молчал, то ли не желая признавать, что ошибся, то ли…  
– Ты знал, что здесь её не будет, – не вопрос, а утверждение. – Знал?  
– Знал, – Итачи включил фонарик, и в глубине дома высветились остатки мебели, – точнее, догадывался.  
– Так какого черта ты утверждал, что она тут есть?! – не выдержал Наруто, жалея, что не может прямо сейчас как следует врезать Итачи. Возможно, потом, если выберутся. Интуиция Наруто подводила редко, и тревожный звон её перерос в полноценную сирену.  
– Я не утверждал, – Итачи покачал головой, – я говорил, что возможно.  
– Я хочу тебя пристрелить, – подытожил Наруто, входя внутрь.  
Что за идея пришла в голову его напарнику, он даже представить не мог. Лекарства? Оружие? Видимо, Наруто и вправду устал, раз поверил в этот бред. Если всё это здесь есть, то только на нижних уровнях, которые наверняка были запечатаны ещё в момент выброса Т-вируса.  
Итачи шёл вдоль стены, подсвечивая себе путь фонариком.  
Наруто обернулся, прикидывая, сколько сейчас времени. Долго же они добирались. Судя по положению солнца, медленно опускающегося вниз, вечер уже был не за горами. Вдалеке виднелось маленькое тёмное облако, и оно увеличивалось прямо на глазах.  
– Не знаю, что ты ищешь, но ищи быстрее, – уже более миролюбиво сказал Наруто, – иначе нам точно крышка.  
– Что там?  
– Песчаная буря, – Наруто начал закрывать двери изнутри. Придя в движение, проржавевшие петли заскрипели, но выдержали.  
Подперев двери попавшимся под руку стулом, Наруто ринулся вслед за Итачи. Надвигающееся ненастье не пугало и уже давно стало местным аналогом дождя, хотя попасть под такой "дождик" приятного было мало, а иногда и вообще смертельно. Наруто покосился на проёмы окон – те щетинились осколками стёкол. Облако, ставшее почти бурым, закрыло собой солнце.  
– Быстрее, – Наруто нагнал Итачи, – окна закрыть нечем.  
– Плохо, – печально отозвался тот, – потому что, кажется, это не тот дом.  
– Что?!  
Бывали у Наруто неудачные дни. Но сегодняшний грозился побить все рекорды.  
  
За стенами маленькой комнаты, некогда служившей ванной, бушевал ураган. Воздух, в один момент ставший сухим и горячим, при каждом вдохе обдирал горло наждачной бумагой.  
– Ты знаешь, что самум ещё называют огненным ветром и дыханием смерти? – голос Итачи, хриплый и надтреснутый, еле угадывался за шелестом песка снаружи.  
– Знаю, – выдавил Наруто, давя подступающий кашель.  
– Извини.  
– За что? – Наруто удивлённо обернулся на звук голоса. Обычно Итачи, даже если и творил что-то неправильное, до извинений не снисходил, делая вид, что так и было нужно.  
– Это разведка, – после минутной паузы ответил Итачи, – мне поручили проверить обстановку. Мало ли, что здесь может быть.  
Наруто прикусил губу. Вот, значит, как. Теперь у него сложилось впечатление, что от них попытались избавиться таким изощрённым способом.  
– Почему мне не сказал?  
– А ты бы пошёл?  
– И тебя бы не пустил, – Наруто оттянул ворот рубашки.  
– Поэтому и не сказал. Они правы, Наруто. Если здесь что-то и осталось, то это нужно уничтожить.  
– И как ты собирался это сделать?  
– Меня просили только узнать, что здесь.  
Несмотря на то, что они были знакомы уже несколько лет, Наруто не понимал, что движет Итачи в большинстве случаев. Слишком многое в характере того оказалось намешано. Жестокая доброта, наивность, жертвенность и иногда откровенный цинизм: Наруто плохо представлял, как всё это уживалось в одном человеке. Вот и сейчас, Итачи предпочёл отправиться неизвестно куда без какой-либо поддержки. Зачем?  
– И ты не подумал, что мы отсюда не выберемся?  
– Извини, что втянул тебя в это, – в голосе не было раскаяния. Просто констатация факта. И даже возразить нечего.  
– Когда мы отсюда выйдем, я тебя так извиню…  
– Кроме меня никто не знает, чего ждать от Улья. Объяснения мало чем помогут, если кто-то влетит в ловушку.  
– Ты должен был меня предупредить, а не рассказывать всякие байки.  
– Ты бы не пошёл, – гнул своё Итачи.  
– Неправда, – возразил Наруто, – но с подкреплением и оружием. Что против твоих ловушек может пистолет?  
– Если у тебя кончатся патроны, ты можешь кинуть свою Пустынную Курицу в голову мертвецу. Я уверен, эффект будет даже круче, чем от пули.  
– Это "Разенган"!  
  
Буря стихла затемно. Выбравшись из тесного помещения, Наруто поёжился. Воздух, согретый горячим ветром, быстро остывал. Медленно, но неумолимо подступал ночной холод. Не такая уж неожиданность для привыкших жить в пустыне, но после напряжённого дня хотелось хоть какого-то подобия комфорта.  
– Заночуем здесь, – скомандовал он, прикидывая, что можно пустить на костёр.  
– Думаю, бывшим жильцам дома мебель уже не нужна, – понял его заминку Итачи и посветил в сторону деревянной рухляди, в которой смутно угадывались остатки стола.  
Спустя полчаса огонь тихо потрескивал, озаряя стены оранжевыми всполохами. Вытянув руки к пламени, Наруто постепенно согрелся, и его начало клонить в сон. Конечно, было бы неплохо пожрать, но за неимением еды оставалось только забить на чувства голода. Итачи чем-то шуршал неподалёку, в той самой ванной, где они пережидали песчаную бурю.  
Где-то вдалеке, за пределами их укрытия, то и дело слышался глухой рык, переходящий в завывания. Наруто вздрогнул, поняв, что почти уснул. Он уже собрался наконец-то прилечь, как неизвестно кем издаваемый звук повторился снова.  
Сонливость вмиг слетела, стоило осознать – это не игры уставшего разума.  
– Итачи, – позвал он, оборачиваясь в ту сторону, где последний раз видел напарника, – ты это слышал?  
– Уже полчаса слушаю, – тот вынырнул из темноты за дверным проёмом и шёпотом добавил, – костёр потуши.  
Наруто с лёгкой грустью начал закидывать его песком.  
– И что делать будем? – спросил он, когда пламя потухло. С одной стороны, темнота была другом, скрывая их от чужих взглядов. С другой – врагом, потому что они так же мало видели, как и их противники, но на стороне тех зачастую была сила и более развитые органы чувств.  
Очередное завывание прозвучало ближе.  
– Идём, – шепотом произнес Итачи, – я вход нашёл.  
– Ты что?  
– Вход. Он все время был у нас под носом. В ванной. Мне ещё первый раз стена показалась странной, но как-то из головы вылетело её проверить.  
– Итачи, – Наруто выдохнул, – я тебя всё-таки побью, когда мы отсюда выберемся.  
Несколько часов назад он и не думал, что так обрадуется найденному входу в Улей.  
  
Под ногой что-то хрустнуло, и Наруто замер. В полной темноте луч фонарика скользил узкой полосой света впереди. О том, что находилось вокруг, оставалось только догадываться. Хотя, судя по звукам от их же шагов, – не было ничего. Огромное пустое помещение, оценить размер которого было сложно.  
– И что ты собираешься найти в такой темноте? – Наруто осторожно переступил через чьи-то останки.  
– Здесь есть аварийный генератор.  
– Ты уверен? Столько времени прошло, – с сомнением протянул Наруто.  
– Период полураспада урана четыре с половиной миллиона лет.  
– О, то есть ты хочешь сказать, что где-то тут прикопана атомная электростанция? А выбросов не было? А то с чего бы вирус мутировать начал, – Наруто нервно хмыкнул.  
– Если бы с ним что-то было не так, то мы об этом уже знали бы, – пояснил Итачи, останавливаясь.– Пришли.  
Наруто не видел, что делал напарник, но через минуту по ушам врезал протяжный гул, а пол мелко задрожал. Тонкая светящаяся линия внизу постепенно поднималась вверх, превращаясь в сияющее окно. Глаза, привыкшие к темноте, отчаянно заслезились, и Наруто отвернулся, почему-то вспоминая последовательность действий при столкновении со световой гранатой. От неожиданности он не сразу понял, что ничего особенного не произошло. Просто аварийный генератор, по всей видимости, работал, продолжая освещать давно вымерший Улей, вход в который сейчас открывался.  
Когда глаза привыкли, Наруто отодвинул Итачи в сторону и прошёл внутрь. Небольшое помещение оказалось станцией, возле которой замер поезд с единственным вагоном, смотрящий слепыми окнами в тёмную дыру туннеля. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять – этот транспорт никогда и никуда уже не поедет. Наруто тяжело вздохнул. Теперь он начал сомневаться, правильно ли они поступили. Возможно, стоило никуда не ходить и подождать. Вдруг неизвестная воющая тварь прошла бы мимо. А если и нет, то, Наруто было бы не жалко всадить ей пару пуль в голову.  
Туннель притягивал взгляд, и Наруто отчётливо видел: их дальнейший путь пролегал по рельсам, под тоннами бетона и земли. И с каждым шагом вперёд шансов на благополучное возвращение будет все меньше. Идти обратно? Ни еды, ни топлива, да ещё и что-то непонятное разгуливает по округе. Шансов добраться до группы почти нет. По всему и выходило, что теперь, благодаря Итачи, никакой разницы между "туда" и "обратно" нет. Результат все равно один.  
Рука сама потянулась к внутреннему карману с почти пустой запасной обоймой. Два патрона для двух дурных голов. И почему Наруто не смог отговорить Итачи от этой затеи?  
– Нам туда? – уже зная ответ, спросил Наруто, указывая на теряющиеся в темноте рельсы. Итачи кивнул и двинулся вдоль них.  
– Надеюсь, у вируса не такой же период полураспада, как у урана, – пробормотал Наруто себе под нос, но Итачи услышал.  
– Если бы он был в воздухе, то мы бы просто не вошли сюда. Искусственный интеллект, скорее всего, ещё контролирует лаборатории.  
– Ну, если электричество есть, почему бы не быть и интеллекту, – Наруто на секунду задумался. – Эй! А как ты вообще эту дверь открыл?  
– Ввёл пароль, – Итачи остановился на границе света и тени и пожал плечами, – как ты думаешь, почему мы так спешно улетели в командировку в Европу?  
– Я думал, что тебя туда послали, – признался Наруто. Этот вариант его устраивал и казался вполне логичным, поэтому он и не думал сомневаться.  
– Ну да, я сам себя туда послал, – хмыкнул Итачи, скрываясь во мраке.  
– Подожди, подожди, – Наруто последовал за ним, – объясни-ка. Чего я о тебе спустя столько времени не знаю и, главное, почему?  
– Я взломал внутреннюю систему безопасности, – признался Итачи.– На тот момент уже появились слухи о том, что с испытаниями нового биологического оружия что-то пошло не так. Это было до Ракун-сити, но я решил, что неплохо было бы иметь ходы отступления.  
– При мне ты смотрел на компьютер, как на космический аппарат, – раздражённо произнёс Наруто и процитировал:– Наруто-кун, а куда нажать, чтобы распечатать документ? Наруто-кун, у меня не включается компьютер. Ну да, я вчера вынул провод из розетки.  
Итачи тихо рассмеялся.  
– Зато меня удачно недооценили, согласись?  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что в тебе закопан такой актёрский талант.  
– Никакого таланта, Наруто. Я в самом деле понятия не имел, как пользоваться тем идиотским текстовым редактором. А провод мне обычно втыкала уборщица, когда утром приходила.  
– Зачем ты его вообще вынимал?  
– Чтобы никто не влез в мои документы извне.  
– Что я ещё про тебя не знаю? – не унимался Наруто, потому что Итачи бесил своим непоколебимым спокойствием. Интересно, что должно случиться, чтобы тот наконец-то испугался? Что-то наподобие того случая, когда его братцем чуть не поужинали мертвецы.  
– Кстати, а как Саске оказался у нас на хвосте?  
– Он знал, где я работал, и даже догадывался, чем наша корпорация промышляла, – Итачи хмыкнул, – он не дурак.  
– Ага, параноик, – Наруто рассмеялся, но тут же затих, прислушиваясь. – Итачи, а мы вход сюда закрыли?  
– Нет, – настороженно отозвался тот, – а что?  
– Надеюсь, что показалось.  
Наруто и вправду хотел верить в расшалившиеся нервы. Но как бы он ни беспокоился, слуховых галлюцинаций у него ещё не случалось. Да и не думал он, что тихий-тихий вой – это плод воображения.  
Туннель, казавшийся бесконечным вначале, наконец-то сменился очередной платформой. На этот раз было не так светло, но Наруто разглядел выложенные металлическими пластинами стены и рифлёный перрон. Станция отличалась от предыдущей и размерами. Маленькая, с низким потолком и тусклыми лампочками.  
– Мы на верхнем ярусе, – Итачи поднялся на платформу. Наруто, недолго думая, влез за ним.  
– Да мы шли часа два! – возмутился он.  
– Улей уходит вниз на несколько километров. Мы с тобой работали на обычных объектах, – пояснил Итачи раньше, чем Наруто успел заметить, что почему-то о таком никогда не слышал.– А это – засекреченный.  
– Я знаю, что сюда не развлекаться приходили, – буркнул Наруто, доставая "Разенган". Он нервничал. Они оказались в очень специфическом месте, и он, по большому счёту, мало что знал о нем. Хотя кому Наруто врал? Не знал ничего, кроме – секретные уровни существуют, и именно в них разрабатывалось оружие пострашнее атомной бомбы. Значит, дальше придётся целиком и полностью положиться на Итачи. Не то чтобы он ему не доверял, но все-таки самому прокладывать путь всегда было спокойней. И стрелял Наруто лучше.  
  
За почти неприметной дверью обнаружился также тускло освещённый коридор. Наруто с подозрением пригляделся к стенам, похожим на стеклянные блоки. Впереди, в метрах десяти, маячил выход. Сглотнув, Наруто хотел было как можно быстрее добраться до неё, но Итачи резко потянул его за рукав.  
– Подожди, – и указал на камеру под потолком.  
– Ты думаешь, тут есть кто-то живой? – усмехнулся Наруто.  
– Эй, ты меня слышишь? – Итачи пристально посмотрел в стеклянный глаз камеры, – мы не враги.  
– Что ты несёшь? – Наруто поморщился, отгоняя мысль, что Итачи свихнулся. Разговаривать с пустотой – это все-таки ненормально.  
– Налаживаю контакт, – не глядя на него, ответил Итачи, – не уверен, что такой комплекс стоит тут без охраны.  
– Что-то ты подозрительно много знаешь для фармацевта.  
Ощущение, что Итачи что-то не договаривает, появилось вновь. Они не раз спасали друг другу жизнь и считались лучшими друзьями, но сейчас Наруто с обидой осознал, что какая-то часть правды так и осталась неизвестной. Итачи раз за разом подкидывал сюрпризы, а Наруто верил. Ведь причин сомневаться раньше было немного. Да и, в конце концов, у каждого есть то, чем не захочешь делиться даже с самыми близкими.  
Когда-то, ещё до катастрофы, они работали вместе. Учёный-фармацевт и его личный телохранитель. Нередко приходилось спасать Итачи от него самого. Тот мог спокойно уснуть с зажжённой сигаретой или не заметить, погруженный в мысли, едущий на него автобус. Итачи был тем ещё фриком и казался совершенно безобидным. Даже когда вирус-Т почти уничтожил человеческую цивилизацию, Итачи не изменил себе. Только теперь его приходилось вытаскивать из-под носа у мертвецов, а не машин.  
– Пошли, – тем временем скомандовал Итачи. Наруто невольно отметил едва заметно изменившийся голос, в котором послышалось волнение. Интересно, что еще Итачи забыл сказать?  
Лёгкий хлопок за спиной, и яркий холодный свет резанул по глазам, а низкое гудение заполонило собой пространство вокруг. Наруто зажмурился, машинально направляя пистолет вперед.  
– Бежим! – крикнул Итачи, и Наруто приоткрыл глаза, обернулся через плечо.  
Возле самой двери, оказавшейся закрытой, от стены к стене тянулась тонкая светящаяся полоса. Что это – Наруто не знал, но судя по реакции Итачи, ничего хорошего.  
Больше не думая, он рванулся вперёд и через несколько секунд уже ощутил под ладонью холод металла. Подергав намертво заклинившую дверную ручку, бросил взгляд на замершего рядом Итачи.  
– Черт, черт, черт, – Наруто со всей силы налег на ручку, уже понимая, что дверь им не открыть. Оставалось только встретиться с опасностью лицом к лицу.  
Прислонившись спиной к двери, он видел, как полоса света медленно приближается, разрастаясь, становясь все больше похожей на сеть. Смерть от пола до потолка.  
– Издевается, – выдавил Итачи, – что ж так медленно, а? Давай уже!  
Последнее он прокричал, глядя куда-то вверх. Как по команде, сеть увеличила скорость. Три метра, два…  
– Ну все, – Наруто сглотнул, готовясь к тому, что сейчас будет очень больно. Или не будет, но итог все равно намечался один, – нам кранты.  
Один метр. Наруто закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнув, и не сразу понял, что наступила тишина.  
Все ещё судорожно сжимая пистолет вспотевшей ладонью, он, наконец, посмотрел вперед. Пусто. Словно и не было ничего. Только Итачи рядом тяжело дышал и казался бледнее обычного.  
– Кажется, нас пропустили, – выдохнул он, и в тот же миг с тихим щелчком опора за спиной Наруто исчезла. Он чуть было не вывалился из злополучного коридора, но все-таки удержался на ногах.  
– Никогда не любил высокие технологии, – Наруто попытался унять нервную дрожь, оглядываясь назад и боясь, что впереди окажется очередная ловушка, – от них одни проблемы.  
– Как сказать, – Итачи неопределённо покачал головой, – если бы не высокие технологии, то лежали бы мы с тобой в коридоре. Маленькими такими кусочками.  
– Мысли шире, – буркнул Наруто, постепенно успокаиваясь, насколько это было возможно в таком месте, – если бы не они, то мир не превратился бы в одну большую пустыню.  
– Я предпочитаю думать о том, что есть сейчас.  
– Кто вы? Вам нельзя здесь находиться, – незнакомый, странный голос раздался из-за спины. Наруто развернулся, готовясь стрелять на поражение, но никого не увидел. Рука Итачи осторожно легла на ствол пистолета, слегка надавливая, призывая опустить его.  
– Учиха Итачи. Токийский офис Амбреллы. Фармацевт. Уровень доступа… – Итачи замолчал, вопросительно глядя на Наруто.  
– Что? – все-таки опуская оружие, не понял он.  
– Какой у меня уровень доступа? Я не помню.  
– А ты не мог бы пострадать склерозом, когда мы отсюда выберемся?  
– Зачем вы здесь? – прервал их голос, как теперь понял Наруто, с неестественными, механическими нотками.  
– Кто ты? – Наруто не собирался отвечать на вопросы невидимки, не разобравшись, с чем имеет дело. Да и сказать ему тоже, по большому счёту, было нечего.  
– Я искусственный интеллект, контролирующий "Улей". Вам нельзя здесь находиться.  
– Мы не представляем угрозы, – Итачи покосился на Наруто, – нам нужен антивирус.  
Наруто тяжело вздохнул. Если Итачи скрывал это, то, дурак, мог бы и сказать!  
По возможности антивирус пытались добыть многие. Вот только получалось у единиц. Слишком мало осталось готовой вакцины, а оборудование, способное её синтезировать, было почти недоступно. Наверное, только в таких "ульях", оно и оставалось.  
– Мог бы и сообщить, а не прикрываться непонятными отговорками, – разозлился Наруто.  
– Ты бы счёл это слишком опасным, – отмахнулся Итачи, – к тому же…  
– Я проверила базу данных, – прервал его голос, – вы работаете на корпорацию "Амбрелла", и согласно внутреннему протоколу я могу допустить вас к лаборатории. Готового антивируса нет, но вы можете воспользоваться необходимым оборудованием.  
– Что за внутренний протокол? – Наруто нахмурился. – Она вообще знает, что "Амбреллы" больше нет?  
– Здесь нет других сотрудников. Значит, я автоматически оказываюсь старшим. Ну, протокол такой.  
– Итачи, – предостерегающе произнёс Наруто, сжимая кулаки, – ты опять вешаешь лапшу мне на уши?  
Заявление Итачи наводило на мысли об армии, где командовал тот, кто выше по званию. Даже в том случае, если после гибели командира старшим оказывался офицеришка, только вчера окончивший военную школу. Не очень-то походило на организацию работы в корпорации, доступ к секретам никому не передавался просто так.  
– Нет, – Итачи удивлённо смотрел на него, – с чего ты взял?  
Вдох-выдох, чтобы успокоиться. Наорать на Итачи как следует он успеет, когда они отсюда выберутся. Если выберутся. Тратить на это время было сейчас непозволительной роскошью.  
– Пошли уже, – он больно пихнул Итачи в плечо, – и ты не ответил на второй вопрос?  
– Я не знаю, – признался Итачи, уверенно направляясь к указателю на стене, – в других странах, может, кто-то ещё жив, но явно не здесь. Иначе нас бы уже встретили.  
  
До этого момента Наруто не приходилось бывать в лабораториях. У телохранителя не было возможности свободно передвигаться по обители злых гениев. Подразумевалось, что в стенах корпорации с Итачи ничего не могло случиться, кроме утечки какого-нибудь вируса. Но в таком случае Наруто вряд ли чем смог бы помочь.  
Обычно он оставался ждать в кабинете, который мало чем отличался от обычного офиса. Так что царство стекла, металла и переплетения трубок произвело на него двойственное впечатление. С одной стороны, было немного интересно, с другой – Наруто не ощущал себя в безопасности, не зная, что может случиться, задень он хитрые аппараты.  
А вот Итачи, похоже, чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, лавируя между столами и рассматривая непонятные приспособления.  
– Отлично, – подытожил Итачи, потирая руки, – эй! Искусственный интеллект, как там тебя, оно рабочее?  
– Я – Красная Королева, – ответ не заставил себя долго ждать, – да, лаборатория и оборудование в полном порядке. Она была законсервирована в моменты выброса Т-Вируса, благодаря чему полностью сохранилась.  
– А при чем тут вирус и её сохранность? – не понял Наруто, давя желание оглядеться по сторонам. Разговаривать с кем-то или чем-то, не имеющим никакого облика, было странно и непривычно.  
– Ты помнишь, что случилось с планетой? – вместо неё ответил Итачи, – вирус разрушающе действовал не только на живые клетки.  
– В таком случае, выброс должен был быть в атмосферу, – заметил Наруто.  
– Концентрация заражённой материи в первые несколько дней была слишком велика. Люди, животные, птицы, – Итачи задумчиво почесал подбородок, – щетина…  
– Чего?!  
– Не помешало бы побриться, – с недовольством в голосе пробормотал тот, – ненавижу щетину!  
– Эй, ты говорил про вирус и рыбок, – Наруто попытался вернуть разговор в прежнее русло. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Итачи, всегда слишком придирчиво относившийся к своей внешности, даже в пустыне, начал сейчас беситься по этому поводу.  
– Забей на них, – мрачно отозвался Итачи, – все равно сдохли.  
Итачи, как всегда, был неповторим. Наруто поскрёб колючий подбородок, в очередной раз удивляясь напарнику. Почему его так не устраивала борода, он не знал. Просто смирился с фактом, что каждый день Итачи отскребал её уже давно притупившимся лезвием.  
– Так почему ты не любишь щетину? – без особой надежды на ответ спросил Наруто. Обычно Итачи отмалчивался.  
– Чешется, – склонившись над столом, отстранённо бросил тот, – и растёт неравномерно. Надо мной вся лаборатория ржала, когда бриться забывал.  
– Вот те на, – выдохнул Наруто, – прям психологическая травма!  
– Заткнись, а? Ты мне мешаешь.  
Последнее было сказано настолько ледяным тоном, что Наруто предпочёл замолчать. Мешать Итачи в работе не хотелось. Когда тот чем-то увлекался, то попытки отвлечь от дела приводили к таким скандалам, что зомби казались мирными и добрыми в сравнении с ним.  
Наруто не понимал, что конкретно делает Итачи, но его познаний в науке хватило, чтобы догадаться: вакцину не получить без исходного материала. И Наруто что-то не видел, чтобы Итачи по пути сюда собирал останки мертвецов, чтобы заиметь образец вируса. Значило ли это, что?.. Нет, быть такого не может.  
– Итачи, тебя, случайно, покусать не успели? – с подозрением спросил Наруто, а сердце застучало быстрее.  
– И с чего ты это взял? – Итачи смерил его холодным взглядом, в котором читалось плохо скрываемое раздражение.  
– Для создания антивируса нужен сам вирус, – игнорируя реакцию, продолжил Наруто, – здесь ты нигде и ничего не брал. Я бы заметил.  
– О, и ты решил, что я заразился и тебе об этом не сказал? – от яда в словах Итачи можно было захлебнуться.  
– А что? – он развёл руками, – ты мне, как оказывается, вообще ничего не говоришь. Может, и об этом умолчал!  
– Если тебе так интересно, то я действительно принёс образец вируса с собой, – Итачи тяжело вздохнул и вынул из нагрудного кармана небольшую металлическую коробочку, – вот.  
Осторожно вскрыв её, Итачи достал маленький стеклянный флакон с чем-то темным, почти черным внутри.  
– Что это? – Наруто хотел взять флакон и рассмотреть поближе, но Итачи отдёрнул руку.  
– Меня действительно послали проверить, что около и внутри "Улья", – произнёс Итачи, словно говорил с больным или ребёнком, – но это моя личная инициатива. И лучше, чтобы никто о ней не узнал.  
– Почему? Если ты сможешь создать антидот, а ты сможешь, – Наруто кивнул в подтверждение своих слов. Он помнил, что Итачи уже приходилось это делать, – то поможешь стольким людям!  
– Нет, – Итачи спрятал флакон обратно в коробку, – не получится. Вирус постоянно мутирует. У каждого заражённого свой собственный штамм. Передаваясь дальше, под действием новой ДНК, вирус изменяется снова. Вакцину можно сделать только для конкретного штамма.  
– То есть для каждого человека она будет разной?  
– Да. Когда создали Т-вирус, был создан и антидот. Но никто не учёл, что он будет мутировать с такой скоростью.  
– А как же те заражённые, которых лечили? – Наруто снова не понимал. – Для них же ничего отдельно не создавали. Вкалывали то, что было доступно.  
– Кто-то выжил, а кто-то и нет. Некоторые являются латентными носителями, потому что вирус не исчез из крови полностью, а просто стал неактивен. Но раньше было проще, меньше вариантов.  
– Ладно, понял, – почувствовав, что краткий экскурс в вирусологию готов разрастись в полноценную лекцию, Наруто махнул рукой, – понял.  
И прежде чем Итачи снова вернулся к работе, задал вопрос, который по-настоящему его интересовал:  
– Для кого она? И почему ты не хочешь, чтобы о ней узнали?  
– Представь, что будет, если все ломанутся за вакциной? Людей, знакомых с оборудованием, не так уж много. Я, вот, на данный момент знаю только двоих, включая себя.  
– Массовая истерия, – задумчиво пробормотал Наруто, – возможно. Но все-таки, для кого?  
– Для Саске, – отрезал Итачи, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Вот, значит, как. Нельзя сказать, что Наруто был сильно удивлён, скорее – озадачен. Саске они не видели с того дня, как решили разойтись. Итачи с Наруто примкнули к группе выживших, а друг отправился искать счастья в одиночку. Неприятно думать, но есть шанс, что его и в живых-то уже нет. Если Итачи считает, что брату необходима новая порция антивируса, значит, нужного эффекта предыдущая не достигла.  
– Он заражён? – не выдержал Наруто.  
– Тогда мне не удалось уничтожить вирус полностью, – глухо отозвался Итачи, – только деактивировать. Я не знал об особенностях штаммов.  
– То есть, он тот самый латентный носитель, – подвёл итог Наруто.  
– Да. Но ни у кого нет гарантии, что вакцина будет действовать всегда. Если Саске нарвётся ещё раз, сложно вообразить итог. Может, я зря беспокоюсь. А может, вирус мутирует, и во что тогда превратится мой любимый братец – я даже думать не хочу.  
– И как ты собираешься её передать? Мы даже не знаем, где он сейчас, – Наруто скептически приподнял брови.  
– Мир тесен.  
Наруто хмыкнул. Да, пятьдесят штатов – территория небольшая, потерять на ней кого-то может только полный идиот. Итачи, при всех своих закидонах, на идиота не походил.  
Осторожно походив между столами, разглядывая непонятные приборы, Наруто сел прямо на пол. О комфорте в лаборатории явно не озаботились. Никакой лишней мебели.  
– Мы в безопасности? – спросил он, прикрывая глаза.  
– Красная Королева скажет, если нет.  
– Она пыталась нас убить.  
– Но не убила.  
Спорить было бесполезно. Да и не очень хотелось: Наруто все больше тянуло в сон. В принципе, пол ничем не хуже пропахших пылью гостиничных кроватей или сиденья в автобусе. И, конечно же, лучше песка, который после сна приходилось выгребать из одежды.  
  
Сколько прошло времени, Наруто не знал. Он очнулся резко и в первый момент даже не понял, где находится. Взгляд упирался в белый потолок с металлическими лампами, слепящими глаза. Стараясь избавиться от мути в глазах, Наруто потёр переносицу и с силой зажмурился, садясь.  
– Сколько я спал? – в горле першило.  
– Несколько часов, – Итачи обнаружился там же, где и был. За лабораторным столом, будто не отходил от него, – я решил тебя не будить.  
Наруто покрутил головой, разминая затёкшие мышцы, и посмотрел на пол. Внизу лежал скомканная белая тряпка, которая оказалась халатом. Наверное, Итачи позаботился: Наруто не помнил, чтобы искал себе подушку.  
– Тебе ещё долго?  
– Нет, уже все, – Итачи показал Наруто всё ту же металлическую коробочку. – Кстати, пока ты спал, я расспросил Красную Королеву по поводу оружия.  
– И?  
– Арсенал здесь есть, – спрятав вакцину, Итачи подошёл и протянул Наруто руку, – но оружия в нем немного. Помещения не блокировались так тщательно, как лаборатории. У охраны должна была быть возможность добраться до боеприпасов.  
– Понятно, как обычно, – Наруто ухватился за ладонь Итачи и подтянулся вверх, вставая. Дальнейшие объяснения были ни к чему. Что-то наверняка успели растащить, что-то добил климат.  
– Но мне попался ящик патронов, – улыбнулся Итачи, – и то, что порох отсыреть при такой погоде не мог, даёт надежду.  
– То есть, ты туда без меня лазил?! – возмутился Наруто.  
– Тебе нужно было поспать, – отрезал Итачи, – ты еле на ногах стоял.  
– И не через такое проходили, – из чувства противоречия пробормотал Наруто. Он привык заботиться об Итачи, а не наоборот. В конце концов, кто из них двоих отвечал за безопасность?  
– Я могу о себе позаботиться, – проговорил Итачи так, словно видел все мысли Наруто, – я понимаю, что ты привык к другому, но…  
– Итачи, – удерживать накопившуюся злость и дальше не получалось, – а к чему я должен, по-твоему, привыкнуть? Ты умеешь стрелять? Без очков – нет. Как ты будешь это делать в очках, я не знаю, не видел. Машину водить умеешь? Если только до первого столба. Драться в рукопашную?  
Договорить Итачи не дал, дёрнулся вперёд, заламывая Наруто руку и разворачивая. Так, что тот оказался прижат лицом к стене.  
– Если я нажму сильней, то вывихну тебе плечо, – констатировал Итачи. – Ещё я могу взять вторую руку, вот так…  
Наруто скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, как локти медленно тянут вверх.  
– Или, если хочешь, так, – Итачи резко отпустил его, одновременно отталкивая от стены. А в следующей миг удар ноги с разворота опрокинул его на пол.  
– Ты все ещё думаешь, что я совсем ничего не могу? – несмотря на произошедшее, Итачи говорил добродушно.  
Наруто поднялся, потирая ушибленную грудь и глядя на Итачи исподлобья. Приложи тот немного больше силы, и можно было бы смело попрощаться с рёбрами. Одно из двух: или Итачи повезло, или он точно рассчитал удар. По привычке хотелось поверить в первое, но Наруто сомневался. Вряд ли человек, умеющий так – Наруто удивлённо вскинул голову – профессионально махать ногами, не знал о последствиях.  
– Где ты научился драться? – запоздало оценив правильность и чёткость движений, спросил он.  
– Это не лучшее из того, что я умею, – Итачи виновато развёл руками, – но тоже может оказаться полезным.  
– Прекращай юлить! – рявкнул Наруто, все ещё прижимая руку к груди. Наверняка останется синяк.  
– Внутренняя разведка, – нехотя ответил Итачи и отвёл взгляд, – я работал под прикрытием. Извини, что не сказал раньше.  
– И это все? – Наруто чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. Несколько лет друг, если можно было его теперь так называть, скрывал именно это?  
– Почему молчал?  
– Наверное, я слишком привык врать. Да и чтобы это изменило?  
– Только то, что охрана тебе не нужна, – Наруто прошёл мимо, даже не посмотрев в сторону Итачи. – Где там арсенал? Нужно быстрее выбираться отсюда.  
– Наруто.  
– Иди к черту.  
Наруто не соврал бы, сказав, что чувствовал себя преданным. Он мог понять, почему Итачи молчал раньше, когда работал на "Амбреллу". Но потом? Не доверял? Да какое это имело значение, если разведки уже давно не существовало, и смысл хранить секретность исчез вместе с ней?  
– Наруто, подожди! – Итачи догнал его, – я не думал, что для тебя это может быть важно. Какая разница, на кого я тогда работал?  
– Никакой, – согласился Наруто.  
– Тогда зачем мне было об этом рассказывать?  
Не утерпев, Наруто развернулся, хватая Итачи за грудки, и с силой впечатал в стену. Тот сдавленно выдохнул, но сопротивляться не стал.  
– Я все это время был для тебя нянькой, – он приблизился, почти прижимаясь к чужому телу. – Ты – бесполезный дурной учёный, но это же ерунда! Тупой телохранитель все сделает: и машину поведёт, и мертвяков перестреляет. Удобно устроился!  
– Во-первых, – Итачи смотрел на него спокойно и серьёзно, – стреляю я и в очках не очень. Не мое это, бывает. Зачёт сдавал кое-как, даже странно, что его приняли. Во-вторых, машину водить я умею, но без, опять же, очков, это несколько неудобно.  
– И что же ты за столько времени их не достал? – язвительно спросил Наруто. – Оптика после апокалипсиса на хрен никому не сдалась, в отличие от бензоколонок.  
– Это в-третьих, – продолжил Итачи, – очки нужно делать на заказ. Простые мне не подходят. Диоптрии разные и астигматизм, если тебе это о чем-то говорит.  
– Только о том, что и об этом ты умолчал, – Наруто разжал руки и отступил. Злость никуда не делась, но орать на того, кто никак не реагирует, желания не было, как и смысла.  
– Я действительно фармацевт, – примирительно произнёс Итачи, – и без тебя я бы не выжил в этом новом дивном мире. Сам понимаешь, в рукопашную с зомби особо не навоюешь.  
– Защищать того, о ком ничего не знаешь, сложно, – Наруто устало потёр переносицу.  
– То, что я тебе рассказал, может как-то пригодиться? – хмыкнул Итачи. – Я и вправду бесполезен по сравнению с тобой. Меня учили врать и изворачиваться, но не выживать в пустыне. Краткий курс по экстренным ситуациям у меня, конечно, был, но в него не входило превращение планеты в мёртвый песочный шарик.  
Раздражение постепенно сходило на нет, но Наруто упорно цеплялся за эту эмоцию. Не сдаваться же так просто!  
– И все равно, то, что ты ничего не сказал – неправильно, – стоял он на своём, чувствуя – это уже напоминает детскую обиду.  
Итачи укоризненно покачал головой и вздохнул, явно не собираясь отвечать.  
– Из тебя вообще ничего не вытянешь. То, зачем мы попёрлись сюда, ты тоже не сообщил!  
– Привычка, – сухо констатировал Итачи, – меньше говоришь – дольше живёшь.  
На новую порцию бешенства не осталось сил, и Наруто мысленно махнул рукой. Возможно, в Итачи было гораздо больше военных замашек, чем тот подозревал.  
– Ты сам пошёл в разведку? – невесть зачем уточнил Наруто.  
– Меня завербовали сразу после окончания университета.  
– Ага, и согласился ты, потому что жить было скучно, – Наруто натянуто улыбнулся. Дальше злиться не получалось.  
– Нет, – безразличное выражение лица на миг сменилось грустным, – просто им не отказывают. Они очень цепляются за перспективные кадры.  
– Странно, что я вообще у тебя телохранителем работал, – задумчиво пробормотал Наруто. Его – бывшего военного, уже успевшего, несмотря на молодость, побывать в горячих точках, Итачи нашёл сам.  
– Ничего удивительного, – Итачи поморщился, – там у каждого второго была своя охрана. Особенно после того, как слухи о делах корпорации каким-то образом просочились наружу.  
– Нет, я к тому, что тебе начальство само не нашло телохранителя.  
– Твою кандидатуру одобрили, – пояснил Итачи, – и давай все разговоры отложим на потом. Нам все ещё нужно оружие.  
– Надеюсь, там найдутся патроны к "Разенгану".  
  
Арсенал удручал запустением. Наруто грустно погладил ствол пистолета, так и не нашедшего для себя пуль. Хорошо, в запасе ещё осталось немного, но этого было мало. Возможно, "Разенган" все-таки придётся сменить на что-то более распространённое. Эта мысль не радовала.  
Итачи же азартно выгребал из ящиков патроны, распихивая их по карманам.  
– Ты хоть запомнил – для чего они? – спросил Наруто, подходя к нему.  
– Да, – кивнул Итачи, – в группе точно было оружие, к которому они подойдут. Жаль, сразу ящик не утащить.  
– Планируешь вернуться?  
– Да.  
Наруто оптимизма не разделял. Выбраться из Улья несложно, но без машины им далеко не уйти. Однако озвучивать свои мысли он не стал. В конце концов, они пока ещё живы, так что хоронить себя заранее казалось не лучшей идеей.  
– Помоги мне, – Итачи указал на стоящий поодаль ящик, прикрытый куском брезента. Наруто осторожно отодвинул край и обнаружил внутри несколько гранат. Не густо, но лучше, чем ничего.  
Взгляд скользнул выше, по полкам стеллажей, на одной из которых сиротливо лежала винтовка. Аккуратно достав её, Наруто повертел находку в руках, примеряясь. Стандартная М16 на тридцать патронов. Неплохо, но все-таки непривычно и неудобно в качестве замены "Разенгану". Радовало, что боезапас был. Наруто не сомневался, что найденные патроны идеально подойдут этому оружию.  
– Скажи, "Амбрелла" ведь работала на правительство?  
– Да, – Итачи повернулся к нему. – Это ты к чему?  
Наруто вынул пустой магазин и начал заполнять его найденными тут же патронами.  
– Армия США поставляла оружие корпорации?  
– Вполне возможно.  
– Я думаю, что поддержка у "Амбреллы" была не только в Америке, – произнёс Наруто. – Зачем тебе приходилось шпионить на правительство, если они и так на него работали? Тот же вирус ведь был спецзаказом.  
– Они очень быстро стали работать на себя, – усмехнулся Итачи, наблюдая, как Наруто вставляет магазин обратно, – нашёл замену своему Страусу?  
– Что? – Наруто чуть не подавился, – почему страусу?!  
– Он живёт в пустыне, – Итачи на миг ушел куда-то в свои мысли, но тут же поправил себя, – вернее, жил.  
– Это! Ра-зен-ган!  
  
– Нарушен внутренний периметр, – сообщение от Красной Королевы настигло в злополучном коридоре, где их чуть не покрошило.  
– Кто? – напрягся Итачи, поднимая взгляд на камеру.  
– Не могу определить классификацию, но объект заражён.  
– Где он находится?  
– Конечная станция. Будьте осторожны. Его скорость поразительна.  
Если бы не уверенность, что компьютеры не способны испытывать эмоции, Наруто поклялся бы, что слышал в монотонном голосе искусственного интеллекта восхищение.  
– В туннеле у нас не будет шансов, – прикинул Итачи. – Здесь есть другой выход?  
– Заблокирован. Открыть невозможно.  
– Можно попробовать обвалить туннель, – Наруто кивнул на связку гранат на поясе, – и замуровать тварь здесь.  
– Для начала нам нужно её обойти. У нас с тобой только фонарик, а она, вполне возможно, видит в темноте.  
– Можно остаться здесь, – желудок дал о себе знать ощутимым урчанием, – и подохнуть с голода.  
– Ты можешь нам чем-то помочь? – спросил он, – например, как-то заманить её в этот коридор и включить лазеры?  
– Нет, – отозвалась Красная Королева, – объект заражён. Моя задача не допустить проникновения заражённых объектов на внутренние уровни.  
– Но ты же можешь просто взять и уничтожить, если план сработает! – возмутился Наруто, – это даже лучше!  
– Моя задача не допустить проникновения заражённых объектов на внутренние уровни.  
– Итачи ты пропустила, – не унимался Наруто, – а у него был с собой образец вируса.  
– Учиха Итачи – сотрудник корпорации. Вирус был неактивен.  
– Блин! – Наруто ударил кулаком по стене. Интересно, а компьютер вообще можно переспорить? – Может, та тварь тоже бывший сотрудник. Иначе зафига она поблизости ошивается?!  
– Объект заражён. Моя задача…  
– Все, я понял, понял!  
– Наруто, успокойся, – Итачи тяжело вздохнул, – компьютер всего лишь выполняет заложенную в него программу. Где объект сейчас?  
Вопрос уже относился к Красной Королеве.  
– Конечная станция.  
– Пошли. – Итачи положил руку на плечо Наруто, – толку, что мы будем тут сидеть, все равно нет.  
Наруто удручённо кивнул, и дверь перед ними бесшумно раскрылась.  
  
Туннель, казалось, грозился не кончиться никогда. Наруто шёл впереди, держа наготове заряженный пистолет. Второй ладонью он крепко держал фонарик, и небольшое пятно света скакало по стенам и потолку. Нервы натянулись до предела. Да и то, что сзади на пятки наступал Итачи с выданной ему винтовкой, только усиливало напряжение. Но оставлять друга совсем без оружия Наруто посчитал неправильным. Конечно, у них с собой было несколько гранат, но как с ними обстояли дела у Итачи, он не уточнял. Решил не рисковать лишний раз, и теперь практически ощущал прицел между лопаток. И надеялся, что Итачи от неожиданности не спустит курок.  
Впереди забрезжил свет, и Наруто затормозил, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в яркую точку, знаменующую о конце туннеля. Странно, что тварь им так и не встретилась. Тогда – что? Ждала их на станции? Спросить бы у кого, но здесь связи с Красной Королевой уже не было.  
Итачи бесшумно остановился рядом, слегка толкая Наруто в плечо. Расценив это, как немой вопрос, Наруто покачал головой, пытаясь дать понять, что и сам ничего не знает. Итачи коротко кивнул и прищурился, глядя туда же, куда и Наруто.  
Им бы все нормально обсудить, но ещё у входа в туннель они договорились не шуметь. Мертвецы ведь реагировали и на шум в том числе, так почему и неизвестный мутант не мог быть таким же?  
Так ничего и не увидев, Наруто махнул рукой вперёд и двинулся дальше.  
Тишина вокруг стояла пугающая. Такая, что требовалось призвать всю силу воли, чтобы не заорать, лишь бы услышать хоть какой-нибудь звук и почувствовать, что не оглох.  
Неопределённость давила. Пожалуй, такого Наруто не испытывал, даже когда воевал. На войне было хотя бы ясно, чего можно ожидать. Когда противники – люди, тогда просто. Они предсказуемы, в отличие от того, кто ждал их впереди.  
На перрон они вышли готовые тут же начать стрелять, но вокруг было все так же пусто.  
– Да какого хрена? – Итачи не выдержал первым. Наруто вздрогнул, когда из зала впереди в ответ на вопрос донеслись вой и скрежет.  
– Теперь мы точно знаем, где оно, – подытожил Наруто, решив, что скрываться уже поздно. Их заметили. Но, с другой стороны, они тоже знали, где притаилась неведомая тварь.  
– Надо пристрелить эту дрянь, – пробормотал Итачи, будто уговаривая сам себя, – всего лишь пристрелить. Это же не сложно.  
– Что может быть проще,– хмыкнул Наруто и облизнул пересохшие губы. – Почему она не выходит к нам?  
– Понимает, что в темноте у неё преимущество? – предположил Итачи.  
– Если так, то плохо. Плохо, что понимает. Безмозглые зомби – это как-то проще.  
– Я не знаю, это теория, – Итачи перехватил винтовку, нацеливая ствол в темноту зала за станцией, – но недаром же оно мозги жрало, может, и поумнело. Пошли.  
– Стой! – инстинкт самосохранения истошно вопил – не стоит идти в столь опасную тьму, – а план?  
– Не сдохнуть, – припечатал Итачи и первым вошел в распахнутую дверь.  
– Логично, – Наруто обогнал его, мысленно костеря на все лады за опрометчивое решение. Нужно было подождать. Вдруг тварь выскочила бы сама. Или хотя бы показалась. Наруто хватило бы и этого, чтобы всадить ей пулю в черепушку. По крайней мере, он старался в это верить.  
Свет фонарика выхватил из темноты что-то неясное. Оно тут же метнулось в сторону, не дав себя рассмотреть. Наруто выстрелил наугад, пытаясь предугадать траекторию движения. И снова тишина. Попал или нет?  
– Твою мать! – следом за возгласом Итачи последовала череда коротких выстрелов и звон падающих на пол гильз. Тварь взвизгнула, и Наруто осветил место, откуда донёсся этот звук. Единственное, что он успел заметить – длинные царапины от когтей на бетоне. Чудовище норовило скрыться от них в темноте и не торопилось заходить из-за спины, там, где падал рассеянный свет с платформы. Словно заманивало вглубь, дальше от станции.  
– Ты цел? – шёпотом спросил Наруто, – не задело?  
– Порядок. Я её зацепил.  
Стук слева заставил выстрелить обоих, что-то хрустнуло, и под ноги вылетел обломок камня. Наруто недоуменно обернулся к Итачи…  
– Сзади! – выкрикнул он, заметив неясное движение у Итачи за спиной, и вскинул пистолет. Итачи среагировал быстро и точно. Ушел из-под линии огня, развернулся и нацелил винтовку на врага. За грохотом было неясно – удалось ли им попасть ещё раз.  
– Оно нас отвлекает, – они встали спиной к спине, медленно разворачиваясь, и стараясь зацепить светом фонарика местонахождение твари.  
– Лучше бы десяток тупых зомби, – процедил Наруто. Рука уже устала от тяжести пистолета и сильной отдачи. Каково Итачи, он старался не думать, но раз тот пока держал оружие, плечо было в порядке.  
Шорох где-то впереди и сбоку. Наруто судорожно сглотнул, понимая, что монстр быть в столь разных местах одновременно не мог.  
– Там! – Итачи выстрелил первым, а Наруто последовал за ним, когда чудовище подобралось совсем близко. Настолько, что Наруто различил тупую морду со скошенным лбом. Пуля из "Разенгана" вошла ровно между покрытых белой плёнкой глаз. Тварь истошно завизжала, заваливаясь на бок и подёргиваясь всем телом.  
Из темноты взвыла ещё одна. Палец рефлекторно сжался на курке. Осечка.  
– Только не сейчас, – пробормотал Наруто, суматошно вытаскивая из кармана запасную обойму и стараясь не потерять при этом фонарь. Влажные пальцы никак не могли её ухватить. – Пожалуйста, только не сейчас.  
Итачи не стал его ждать, стреляя сам, но, судя по всему, промахнулся. Второй раз он не успел бы, как и сам Наруто.  
– Господи, только не сейчас, – зло повторил Наруто. Тварь неслась на них широкими прыжками, то и дело попадая в пляшущий из-за дрожащих рук круг света.  
Выстрел – и она с глухим звуком упала, оставаясь неподвижно лежать.  
– Считайте, что сегодня я за него, – хриплый голос, в котором прослеживалось плохо скрытое ехидство, не принадлежал Итачи, но не узнать его было невозможно.  
– Саске!  
  
Саске вальяжно сидел на капоте джипа, упираясь ногами в бампер. Рядом лежали очки ночного видения, на которые Наруто периодически бросал косые взгляды. И где успел разжиться?  
– Где взял? – прислонившись к тёплому боку автомобиля, он указал на объект зависти.  
– На военной базе, – Саске мотнул головой, отбрасывая чёлку, – там больше нет.  
– Очков или базы?  
Вместо ответа Саске довольно осклабился и повернулся к нему.  
– На кой черепаший хрен вы сюда полезли, а? – интонации были почти нежными, и Наруто внутренне передёрнуло, – ты-то ещё ладно, а этого дурака зачем с собой взял?  
– Я?! Да этот дурак сам кого хочешь в ад затащит!  
– И не заметит, – пробормотал Саске, переключая внимание на вышедшего из полуразрушенного особняка Итачи.  
– Шляпа! – гордо возвестил тот, отряхивая пыль с полей, – в ванной осталась.  
Наруто демонстративно закатил глаза. Шляпа – это, несомненно, самое важное сейчас.  
– Как ты здесь оказался? – Итачи остановился рядом с машиной.  
– Искал, чем бы поживиться, – Саске выдернул шляпу из рук брата и торжественно водрузил себе на голову, – это в благодарность за ваше спасение.  
– Как хочешь, – безразлично бросил Итачи, доставая из кармана уже знакомую Наруто коробочку, – а я думал подарить тебе это.  
Саске так напрягся, словно, если и не знал, то догадывался о содержимом.  
– Вакцина, – подсказал Итачи, – персонально для тебя. Но, как я вижу, шляпа тебе нужна больше.  
– Брейк! – Наруто хлопнул ладонью по дверце, – вы ещё подеритесь!  
Он помнил, что Саске особым терпением не отличался. И вполне мог ответить на относительно безобидную шутку кулаком.  
– Ладно, – Саске снял головной убор и кинул его рядом с очками, – я выслеживал тварей, которые на вас напали.  
Облегчённо вздохнув, Наруто приготовился слушать, надеясь, что Саске известно больше, чем им.  
– Тут недалеко в лесу у них что-то типа гнезда, – тот поморщился, как от отвращения.  
– Они размножаются?! – спокойствие Итачи дало трещину.  
– Представь себе. Одну кладку яиц я сжёг, пару взрослых тварей пристрелил, но сколько их бродит по округе и есть ли ещё гнезда – не знаю. И, кстати, вчера я наткнулся на вашу группу.  
– И что? – Наруто насторожился.  
– А то, что мне неплохо заплатили, чтобы я вас нашёл и приволок обратно. Ну, или засвидетельствовал вашу бесславную кончину.  
– А без оплаты ты бы нас искать не стал? – усмехнулся Итачи.  
– Я похож на идиота?  
Наруто не придал значения последним словам. Саске всегда был эгоистичным ублюдком, но в то же время на этого ублюдка можно было положиться в критических ситуациях.  
Гораздо больше удивило, что их вообще искали. Причём даже потратились на стрелка. Не самого плохого, надо сказать. Благодаря таким, как Саске, и ходили всякие легенды о мертвяках чуть ли не с оторванными вручную головами.  
– Ну, чего встали? – спрыгнув, Саске ловко перехватил у брата коробку с антидотом, – на закат полюбоваться желающие есть? Эти твари, кстати, в темноте предпочитают охотиться.  
Решив, что ожидание и вправду затянулось, Наруто сел рядом с водительским сиденьем, с блаженством откидываясь на жёсткую спинку. Сзади хлопнула дверь, и к нему присоединился Итачи, тут же развалившийся на всем заднем сиденье.  
Дождавшись, пока Саске закинет вещи в багажник и заведёт мотор, Наруто расслабился окончательно.  
– Как ты нас нашёл? – сонно спросил он. Почувствовав себя в относительной безопасности, тело требовало отдыха, но любопытство пока побеждало.  
– Мне сказали, что вас надо искать в Улье. Повезло, что я знал, где вход, а то мог бы и не успеть.  
– Да уж, – фыркнул Наруто, – ты и там успел побывать, что ли?  
– Да я весь этот чёртов городишко облазил.  
– Так вот, почему нигде не было бензина, – подал голос Итачи. – А если серьёзно, то меня беспокоит, что эти твари научились размножаться.  
– Должен же в пищевой цепочке появиться кто-то новый, – мрачно заметил Саске, – может, это новая флора этого мира.  
– Фауна, брат, фауна.  
– Да мне однохренственно, все равно все сдохнем, – Саске вырулил на дорогу, и машину чуть подбросило вверх, – упс, раздавили фауну.  
– Этой уже не страшно, – Наруто кинул взгляд на зеркало заднего вида.  
– Почему у меня такой тупой брат? – страдальчески спросил Итачи, – не знает разницы между флорой и фауной! Я ему столько раз жизнь спасал, а он даже это запомнить не может!  
Логики Наруто не увидел, но – это же Итачи. Он мог с самым честным видом гнать любую пургу, лишь бы позлить младшего брата. Просто чтобы не было скучно.  
Саске достал из бардачка консервную банку и швырнул её на заднее сиденье.  
– Заткнись и жри!  
– Вот так бы сразу, – обрадовался Итачи, – у меня такой умный младший брат!  
– Свой нож есть или тебе и его кинуть? – ласково спросил Саске. Судя по тому, что Итачи ничего не ответил, у него отыскался или нож, или инстинкт самосохранения.  
Наруто закрыл глаза и усмехнулся. Признаваться этим двоим он не собирался, но себе – можно. Он скучал по таким шутливым перебранкам, которые обычно прекрасно усыпляли. Итачи было на кого оставить, в Саске Наруто не сомневался.  
Уже сквозь вату полусна он услышал радостный вскрик:  
– Ананас!  
И Наруто улыбнулся.


End file.
